Le Bonheur De Chanter
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Miguel ha perdido la felicidad a la hora cantar, tras un viaje de vacaciones se encuentra en medio del carnaval y el problema de cantar enfrente de toda la multitud.


Miguel se encontraba tan lejos de casa, de su amado pueblo de Santa Cecilia, frente a costas de una pequeña ciudad en Veracruz, nunca espero verse tan lejos, pero era eso o seguir en casa recostado en su cama sin hacer nada.

Después de todo le había pegado duro el hecho de que su novio terminara con él, en ese instante cuando Marco se lo dijo se atrevió a sonreír y hasta a soltar una pequeña risa metálica que al final se esfumo al ver su semblante tan serio.

—Miguel, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, esto no va para ninguna parte.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir en ese instante.

—No eres tú —le tomo del hombro para colocar algo de distancia, no quería hacer tremenda escena en medio de la plaza, de ahí que le hubiese citado en vía pública para mantener algo de control— sabes que mi primer amor es la música al igual que tú, ahora mismo somos jóvenes, hoy decimos que queremos _"esto",_ pero mañana tal vez ya no lo queramos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con la boca seca. Sentía que el alma se le iba.

—Has visto como mi nombre es más reconocido ¿Verdad? Con esfuerzo y dedicación he tratado de limpiar el nombre de mi antepasado. No quiero perder mi trabajo solo por esto.

_"¿Esto?"_ frunció el ceño tras repetir sus mismas palabras mentalmente. Ahora era _"¿Esto?"_ Y ya no _"mi vida" _o _"mi amor"_ —Oh ya veo —fue lo único que contesto tras mirar hacia otra dirección, no quería ver su cara ahora mismo.

—Vamos no te enojes, esto lo hago por el bien de ambos. Siempre quedaran los buenos recuerdos, además, con el paso del tiempo esta _"fase"_ también la superarás igual que yo.

Miguel solo deshizo su agarre para irse del lugar, como una respuesta rápida que solo fue un simple reflejo para no dejar ver lo herido que se encontraba soltó en un balbuceo —Sí, sí, lo que digas —y se fue.

Para su mala suerte las palabras de Marco se cumplieron, solo en parte, como el hecho de que ahora la fama del De la Cruz se hizo más grande al estar soltero y el simple, pero rotundo ápice de que los recuerdos de ambos seguían en su cabeza, pululando como abejas a la miel sin darle descanso o paz, lo único que generaba que su carácter vivaz fuese reemplazado por uno más serio y desganado hasta el punto de que el apetito se le fuera como las ganas de salir. Puesto que allá afuera todo el mundo hablaba de su ex novio como si fuese la séptima maravilla del mundo.

_"Tonterías"_ balbuceo tras colocarse la almohada encima del rostro cuando la presentadora de la radio anunció la nueva canción de Marco, una que solo le hizo estrujar aún más el corazón. Al recordar como su ex usaba sin algún deje de culpa sus letras para catapultarse al éxito. Siendo que Miguel la había compuesto para él.

Fue tras ser obligado a bajar para cenar cuando toda su familia puso un dedo en la llaga dejando las cosas claras.

Que ya debía de dejar _"eso"_ atrás y fuese lo que fuese que tuviera el chico, pues hasta ahora nadie sabía que ocurría y realmente no quería que lo hicieran, porque ya se veía venir la tercera guerra mundial en su cocina.

Pero, ¿Cómo explicar? Se sentía sin energías de volver a dejar en claro que no era solo una etapa como la primera vez que presento a Marco a la familia.

Un error que ahora cobraba más fuerza dentro de sí, como la estocada final en su corazón la cual le recordaba el tiempo que había peleado con uñas y dientes para que no solo aceptasen su orientación sexual sino a su pareja como tal.

¿Y para qué?

Para que al final saliera con que solo era una etapa.

¿Con que cara los miraba ahora?

Pensó verse plagado con cientos de preguntas, hasta ya se veía venir el griterío sobre como ese tal De la Cruz se atrevía a dejar a su pequeño.

Pero no fue así, en cambio solo hubo una pregunta.

—Miguel, ¿Quieres ir de visita a ver tus primos de Veracruz?

Y así fue como llego a una pequeña ciudad costera en plena semana santa, cuando las clases detenían su agenda y daban paso a un pequeño periodo vacacional.

Con el coco en una mano le dio un buen sorbo al popote, el agua estaba dulce y para la oleada de calor estaba perfecta para sus papilas gustativas, siendo que se había enchilado por comerse un mango con su buen chilito y limón.

Escuchó a sus primos llamarle para que fuese a nadar, él traía el sombrero de paja, que de vez en vez amenazaba con irse volando de su cabeza por la brisa salina.

Acabando su agua dejo el coco en la arena, y por ese instante ya no existía Marco De la Cruz, sino solo él entre la cálida agua junto con las risas de sus primos.

»»»°«««

—¿Una comparsa? —fue lo único que soltó tras verse en grandes aprietos, sin saber cómo, ni porque ahora mismo se veía con un puesto dentro de la comparsa del carnaval.

Si rememoraba todo había pasado demasiado rápido, habían jugado la mayor parte del día en el agua, era medio día cuando fueron a comer algo en un restaurante local, después de ordenar, solo quedaba esperar y tras compartir algunas cuantas remembranzas dos de sus pequeños primos le instaron a cantar algo para ellos, después de todo no todos los días tenían a un cantante en la familia.

Miguel dudoso dio lo mejor de sí, a pesar de no estar de ánimo y mucho menos sentía la misma emoción, parecía que la alegría se había ido cuando Marco le dejo. Esperando el silencio incomodo al terminar su canción no espero que el dueño del restaurante le propusiera cantar en el carnaval

Sin lugar a dudas una gran oportunidad para él. Si bien el Miguel de antes hubiese aceptado sin chistar, ahora mismo se sentía con el ego herido y con la pena de reconocer que cada vez que hablaba sobre música siempre venía a él los recuerdos de su ex.

Los momentos que pasaron juntos, sus citas como también los ratos de ocio como de trabajo cuando le ayudaba a componer sus canciones.

—Tengo que pensarlo —confesó, para al final excusarse con el simple hecho de que debía de componer algo a la _"altura" _antes de dar el sí definitivo. Y aunque era verdad, porque reconocía que el carnaval era una tradición llena de historia y de convicción, una parte de él no se sentía del todo a gusto con toda la situación.

Así quedo en el "tal vez" la posibilidad.

»»»°«««

Buscando algo de paz, decidió salir a caminar por la ciudad hasta hallarse devuelta frente el oleaje del mar, ahí en la arena se sentó, y cuando se hartó del silencio tomó un par de conchas de mar para regresarlas al agua.

—Buen tiro —escuchó la voz de un chico junto a él, pronto vio como una de las conchas caía al agua tras ser lanzada como él lo había hecho.

—Gracias —respondió demasiado serio para su gusto.

—¿Vienes seguido aquí?

Miguel negó —Estoy de vacaciones.

—¡Igual yo! —y el tono risueño con el cual le respondió le hizo girarse a verlo. Un chico de piel canela, al parecer se había bronceado por el sol, el cabello negro y los ojos rasgados, al parecer no era de ahí, _tal vez..._— vine con mi hermano y su novia.

—¡Hiro, es hora de irnos! —se escuchó la voz de un joven, el chico de junto sonrió, alzando la mano se despidió.

—Bien nos vemos.

Solo fue por un par de segundos, pero si era real lo que decían las películas en la televisión eso podría ser el tan famoso amor a primera vista. Algo que solo le hizo ruborizar las mejillas tras quedar embobado. Solo el comienzo de sus visitas a la playa para ver si lo volvía a ver. Para su suerte si fue así lo que género que ambos pudieran intercambiar un par de palabras más.

»»»°«««

Miguel reconocía que él problema no le incumbía a Hiro, siendo que apenas se conocían, pero fue tan extraño lo que paso entre ambos, que los dos se sintieron a gusto con el otro tan fácilmente que pronto se volvieron cercanos _'sin querer' _al menos de eso estaba seguro Miguel sobre el japonés, pues aun no veía algún rastro de otro tipo de interés más allá de la amistad con él.

—¿Entonces eres un cantante y compositor? ¿Y tienes la oportunidad de cantar en el recorrido final del carnaval, pero tienes miedo?

—Yo no diría miedo como tal... —quiso minimizar el asunto.

Hiro le sonrió y colocando una mano encima de su rodilla le sonrió, ambos se encontraban sentados encima de la toalla y bajo las sombrillas de playa —Es normal tener miedo, pero si tienes un gran talento no deberías ocultarlo, si dejas que el miedo te gane nunca podrás estar a gusto.

—No es eso —negó— es solo... —suspiro— la música lo era todo para mí, siempre soñé con ser un gran cantante, pero ahora ese deseo se esfumó —como él también, añadió en su mente— y cada que trato de escribir sobre algo, solo aparecen escenarios tristes y...

—¿Y? ¿Por qué no dejas que fluya? La música también es un lenguaje, solo déjala hablar a través de ti, no siempre debe haber alegría en la música para conectar con la gente, también la tristeza puede hacer clic.

Y sin quererlo Hiro había dado en el clavo. Miguel se estaba contendiendo a sí mismo para no preocupar a los demás, aún peor para complacer a los demás, esta era una oportunidad única, entonces dejaría que su corazón cantará por él como desde un principio siempre fue al salir al escenario de la plaza.

»»»°«««

Fue de última hora, pero estaba listo, un par de minutos antes tomo el coraje y le marco a Hiro, por suerte habían intercambiado números, entonces le aviso que saldría en la cuarta carroza, así que debía estar atento si quería escucharlo cantar, siendo que el japonés desde hace tiempo le pedía oírlo y este se negaba.

Con la ropa tradicional, cual rey de carnaval con su traje vistoso lleno de lentejuelas se llenó del ambiente festivo. Paso saliva al reconocer que la letra de su canción no era del todo lo que el público esperaría en un día de algarabía. Sin embargo se tragó los miedos y afinando la guitarra empezó a tararear mientras esperaba a que comience el rondín.

La música empezó a sonar, solo tenía un par de maracas, y su guitarra en mano, dos músicos en ambos instrumentos que eran sus primos. Quienes con una gran sonrisa le trataron de transmitir confianza.

_"Recuerda Miguel, el carnaval es una fiesta, así que hay que gozarla, no tengas miedo, esto es una fiesta para celebrar"_ recordó sus palabras y cuando al fin empezaron a moverse los carros se dejó inundar por la música para empezar a bailar.

La alegría se mezclaba dentro de su herido corazón, mientras sudaba y saludaba a los presentes. Así fue por más de dos horas, dentro de las cuales a veces se daba unos minutos de descanso hasta que al fin recibía la señal de que casi ya era su turno.

Cerrando los ojos y tomando su guitarra recordó los momentos tristes que alguna vez fueron dicha para él y ahora solo eran penas.

Viendo el recuerdo de Marco, empezó a tararear hasta que sus sentimientos tomaron forma en palabras.

_**Mi llanto no es nada más que un carnaval**_

_**Es lágrima de samba en la punta de los pies**_

_**La multitud avanza como vendaval**_

Las rimas empezaban a salir al son de las maracas y su guitarra. Mientras de apoco su cuerpo se empezaba a mover a través de su propio ritmo.

_**En la lluvia de confetis dejo mi dolor**_

_**En la avenida dejé allí**_

_**La piel negra y mi paz**_

_**En la avenida dejé allí**_

_**Mi farra, mi opinión**_

_**Mi casa, mi soledad**_

Recordó la última vez que se vieron, las promesas rotas, el dolor que seguía estrujándole el corazón, el mismo que debía dejar ir para volver a amar de verdad.

_**Rompí mi cara y me libré del resto de esa vida**_

Los recuerdos de los esfuerzos que fueron en vano y que al final no dieron el resultado esperado. Abriendo los ojos, como si lo hubiese presentido; _el llamado de su mirada,_ le vio entre la multitud.

En sus labios una sonrisa compartida se dibujó a sabiendas de que al fin podía responder a su pregunta.

_**Voy hasta el final a cantar**_

_**Quiero cantar hasta el final**_

_**¿Me dejan cantar hasta el final?**_

_**Hasta el final voy a cantar**_

_**Voy a cantar hasta el final**_

_«—¿Entonces dejarás el canto?_

Preguntó esa vez Hiro, en ese instante Miguel no supo que contestar, pero ahora mismo la respuesta era clara.

_**Yo voy a cantar, ¿Me dejan cantar hasta el final?**_

_**Hasta el final voy a cantar, quiero cantar**_

_**Yo lo que quiero es cantar, voy a cantar hasta el final**_

_**Voy a cantar, ¿Me dejan cantar hasta el final?**_

Y entre la dicha del carnaval, su corazón pareció más ligero, como si el peso extra que sentía le hundiría un día se hubiese ido, entonces el recuerdo no dolió tanto porque a pesar de que de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas en su faz la sonrisa perduraba.

Tal vez después cuando fuese la _quema del mal humor_ podrían tal vez dar una vuelta, invitarle tal vez a Hiro a comer un buen esquite como agradecimiento por sus palabras y consuelo, ya luego vería que más pasaría entre los dos, ya que por el momento al menos estaba seguro que por fin esta noche podría dormir bien, siendo que había recuperado _la felicidad por cantar._


End file.
